Terrorist-type explosives, such as Improvised Explosive Devices or IEDs, are a source of casualties both in military action and in peacetime. Certain IEDs, such as roadside bombs, are formed of an explosive element, such as one or more 120 mm or 155 mm shells, and a radio controlled detonator. These IEDs are placed along side roadways and typically hidden, buried, or camouflaged. In use, when a triggerman observes a target vehicle traveling toward an emplaced IED, the triggerman remotely detonates the IED using a remote control, thereby causing the IED to explode and cause damage to the target vehicle, injury to the vehicle's personnel, or both.
In order to reduce the risk of an attack by way of the roadside IEDs, military groups typically focus their efforts toward countering the effect of IEDs after emplacement. For example, the military can send personnel and equipment to roadway locations in an attempt to visually detect the presence of IEDs. Once detected, the IEDs can be cleared from the location. The military also utilizes signal jamming techniques to prevent the triggermen from remotely detonating IEDs using the radio controlled detonators. Additionally, the military can increase the amount of armor on military vehicles to limit the potentially destructive effects of the IEDs when detonated in the vehicle's vicinity.
The military also utilizes certain sensor systems to detect movement of personnel and vehicles in a particular area. For example, the Remotely Monitored Battlefield Sensor System (REMBASS) includes remotely monitored sensors placed within a particular geographic location. As personnel enter the area, the sensors detect and locate the personnel within the area and classify the type of personnel, such as wheeled vehicle, tracked vehicle, or pedestrian traffic.